


The Proposal

by Berrii



Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M, Stuffs, judy hopps - Freeform, nick wilde - Freeform, proposal, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrii/pseuds/Berrii
Summary: Time to take another step in life.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I did...  
> Enjoy~ :B
> 
> (I'm no writer so feel free to judge XD)

**Wednesday night**  
“Hey, Carrots um wanna go for a walk?” He asked nervously  
“Sure!” she responded not Noticing the nervousness in his voice.  
It has been nearly a year since they both confessed their love to one another. They began dating and sure it may have had complications considering not everyone was supportive but they could care less. All that mattered to them was being together showing their love instead of having to hide it away for the rest of their lives. Luckily the majority of their friends and family supported them and that’s one of the things they all needed. After a whole year, a lot has happened,but….Nick had some plans. He wanted to move forward with their relationship and was wanting to ask her hand in marriage. He thought about this long and hard and the moment he fell in love with her was the moment he knew that he had met the love of his life. It may sound ridiculous saying the old phrase everyone says “I knew she was the one the moment i laid eyes on her” and then it goes downhill from there, but no. Nick KNEW. He had never had felt such a strong feeling between him and her, and he knew he would never want to risk the chance of losing her so he wanted to make that promise. The promise to stay with her as long as he lived and love her and only her.  
  
“So where are we going?” Judy asked with curiosity unaware of what was going to happen.  
“Well i was thinking just going to the quiet side if the city,” he answered  
“And where would that be?”  
“Oh you know near the small bridge. It’s fairly quiet over there and it’s always nice to get away from all the city noise y’know?”  
“I guess you’re right. Ok let’s get to it then” she replied with a smile.  
  
Walking to the bridge. The very bridge where she found him again, asked for his forgiveness and brought his world back together again. And from that moment on. He knew he loved her.More than any mammal he’s loved before. That is when he knew where to purpose. The place he fell in love with the love of his life. He knew he like liked her before but when they reunited at the bridge he felt an immediate spark. He knew. Walking to the bridge was nerve wracking but he tried his best to keep calm. Before heading to the bridge, Nick planned everything ahead. He planted her favorite flowers onto the ground, placed colorful lights onto the bridge to “set the mood”. He wanted everything to be perfect for this proposal. Everything Nick planned was positive and hoped for a “yes” but his mind liked playing tricks on him and setting up weird scenarios, for example, her not wanting to take a step further in their relationship and believing things were going too fast for even a bunny like her. He was scared, terrified was more the word to describe how Nick was feeling how the night would end, but he didn’t let that get into his head. He knew she loved him as much as he did her.  
  
“We’re here!”  
“Wow, Nick. This looks incredible! How often do you come here? The last time I came here it wasn’t as incredible as it is now!”  
“Well I like coming here when I was some time when you’re not with me, anyways, take a seat I got a chair sized for you”  
“Oh, you got me a chair? Well, aren’t you prepared!”  
“Heh yep! I knew I’d take you here sometime soon so I got a chair just for you!”  
“Well thank you, Nick” “No problem, Carrots… Oh uh, I got us some food too! I know I said a walk but hey who wouldn’t like some snacks?”  
“Yeah, sure thanks!”  
  
After sitting down in their sized chairs. They ate some food Nick had bought for them. Their favorite desserts mostly. Blueberry pie for Nick and carrot cake for Judy.  
  
“Mmm! That was extraordinary! Thank you, Nick tonight was great!”  
“Don’t thank me, Carrots. I’d do anything for you...Well, I guess it’s about time we get back home right?”  
“Oh yeah, i guess you’re right. It’s getting really late”  
“Yeah….I love you, Judy.” Nick said in a soft tone.  
“I love you too, Nick.” She replied coming over to him and giving him a warm embrace.  
“Yeah but I _LOVE_ you, Judy” Hearing him say her name were for only times Nick was talking seriously to her.  
“I know you love me, Nick, you say it every day.”  
“Judy….just hear me out ok?”  
“Ok?”  
“Judy. Here. At this very bridge is where you found me. Where you came back to me. To ask for my help once more. Where you needed me most...and when I needed you-”  
“Nick-”  
“Let me finish, please. From that moment on I felt something. Not just love but TRUE love. It was something I’ve never felt before. A scary feeling honestly but I loved it. Being with you is the best i ever felt. I feel loved, safe, and….happy. You changed me into a better mammal than I could have ever have thought. I planned my life easy as that. I would hustle my way in life and always be looked as a shifty and untrustworthy, but no a certain bunny came into my life and turned everything around and now I truly know what I want in life. I accomplished two already.One was to get a better job. Two falling in love. And now three…”  
“What’s three?....”  
“To marry the love of my life...I know you deserve better than I but I will live every day trying to prove to you that I am worthy of you.Let me do so...Judith Hopps..Will you make me the happiest mammal in this crazy world we live in...and marry me?”  
  
He kneeled down taking out a velvet box which held an astonishing silver engagement ring with an amethyst and emerald green gems. Judy was now in awe. She wanted to say yes but all she do at that moment was cry tears of joy and quickly nodded her head as to yes. Nick filled with joy in her response and took out the ring from its box and put it on her left paw. They shared a soft kiss to end their what was possibly one the best nights of their lives….  
  
_"Thank_ God _..." Nick thought to himself having the way the night ending the way he wanted_


End file.
